The present invention relates to a filtering system and more particularly to a wash filter therefor.
Engine systems often contain contamination sensitive components. These components are sensitive to contamination and require a filtration system which protects the clearances against contamination within the fuel.
Pumps that supply pressure and flow are typically fixed displacement pumps—that is, the flow varies linearly with speed. During steady-state operation, excess pump flow is bypassed and recirculated. Conventional fixed geometry wash filters utilize this excess flow as wash flow. The range of wash flow over the pump operating envelope supplies sufficient washing action to clean a traditional wash filter filtration system.